


Satin and Lace

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Likes Castiel, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen two separate requests over at Supernatural Kink Meme this month for Castiel in panties, so how can I resist?</p><p>Dean catches a glimpse of red satin peeking out from Cas's pants one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Dean saw it, he thought he was dreaming - the tiniest little peek of red satin sticking out of the waistband of Cas's black suit pants.  He suddenly found himself staring way too hard as Cas tucked in his white dress shirt then bent down to tie his shoelace, transfixed by the tiny strip of shiny fabric.  He had to force himself to tear his eyes away as Cas turned around to pick up his jacket.  

"Are you ready, Dean?"  Cas stared at him with those blue eyes, so wide and full of innocence, completely unaware he had just given Dean the world's most awkward boner.

"Y...yeah.  Yeah, let's grab Sam and we'll go," he stammered.  "Sammy!"  
  
Sam entered the library with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.  "I'm ready.  You sure you want to go, Cas?  You're welcome to stay here.  It's just a pretty routine restless spirit job, so it shouldn't be too difficult.  Salt and burn tonight and we'll be home tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Cas nodded his head. "Surely I can be of some help.  At least digging perhaps," he insisted.  Cas had been living in the bunker with them for a few days now, resting up as his Grace replenished itself from his last battle.  Though he wasn't yet 'at full power' as Dean would say, he was anxious to be of help again, and since this was a fairly simple job, the brothers had agreed he could join them.   
  
Dean was uncharacteristically quiet on the ride there. He drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel, pretending to be absorbed in the Bob Seger album on Baby's cassette deck while his brain tried to process what he had just seen. He  _must_  have imagined it,right?  There was no way in hell Cas was wearing red satin panties. _Jesus, Dean, get it together,_  he chided himself.  He hummed along with a few bars of 'Turn the Page' before another thought entered his mind.  What did the rest of those underwear look like?  If they weren't panties, what were they?  Because he'd never seen men's underwear in satin.  He glanced in his rearview mirror at Cas, who was casually gazing out the window until he noticed Dean staring.   He turned abruptly and their eyes met, and Cas shot him the tiniest of smiles before Dean jerked his attention back to the road, red-faced and flustered.    
  
Still, embarrassment didn't stop him from picturing what Cas might _look like_  in panties.  He wondered if they had tiny bows, or maybe a little lace around the edges.  He wondered what they felt like to wear, imagined the delicate fabric juxtaposed with the masculine hair and muscle of his Cas's legs.  Fuck, now he was aroused again and Sammy was sitting two feet away from him. This was going to be a long trip.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So uh, I didn't think about this.  I forgot you're sleeping lately with the lack of Grace," Sam said, motioning to Cas.  "Motel's got two beds. Should we pay for a second room or are two of us okay with sharing?" Sam asked as they pulled into the parking lot.    
  
"Whatever. I don't mind sharing," Dean said.   
  
"How about you, Cas?" Sam asked.  Dean froze.  _Dammit, I meant with you, jackass,_  he thought, as if yelling it in his head would somehow make Sam magically hear him.   
  
"I don't mind."   
  
"Alright, good.  One room it is," Sam said, whipping out a credit card as Dean and Cas grabbed their bags and the cooler from the trunk of the Impala.   
  
Dean elbowed him as Cas wandered off ahead.  "Why'd you stick me with Cas?" he hissed quietly.    
  
"What?  I didn't think it would be a problem," Sam said honestly.  "I didn't think he'd sleep in my bed.  He's kind of awkward around me sometimes, you know."  
  
"I just figured you and I would share," Dean said.  "Makes the most sense."  
  
Sam shrugged.  "I don't know.  Whenever we have to share a bed all you do is bitch about my long legs being all over the place.  What's the difference if you share with me or Cas?  We  _are_  just sleeping, you know," he said, raising an eyebrow questioningly.  Dean just sighed and gave up.  There was no use arguing with Sammy.  It really wasn't  _that_  big of a deal, he supposed.    
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
After a long night of gravedigging, the only thing Dean wanted to do was hop into a nice, hot shower.  Of course, Sam managed to weasel his way into the bathroom first, so Dean was stuck hanging out on his bed watching TV with Cas while he waited.   
  
"You wanna shower next?" Dean asked, out of courtesy more than anything.    
  
"Sure.  Thanks, Dean," Cas said softly.   
  
_Dammit._ He just knew there would be no hot water left by the time they had both finished, and he sighed deeply.Oh well.  He got up and dug through his bag, searching for a clean tee and boxers to wear to bed, and suddenly he couldn't help but wonder what Cas wore to bed.  He was betting it wouldn't just be his underwear.  God, he _hoped_ it wasn't just his underwear.  
  
By the time Dean finally got out of the shower, Sam and Cas were already asleep; Sam sprawled spreadeagle across his bed, and Cas curled up in a ball on his side of the bed he was sharing with Dean.  _Sweatpants_.  _Cas wears sweatpants to bed._  Alright, he could deal with that.  Until, of course, he noticed the large swath of stretchy purple lace peeking out the top.   
  
He ever-so-gently ran a finger over the length of fabric.  He wasn't imagining it.   
  
_Holy fucking shit. Cas wears panties._  
  
Dean was twelve kinds of confused as his dick once again started to rise at this revelation. Why the hell was he getting so turned on?  Cas was his  _friend_.  And a dude wearing women's panties should be weird, right?  It should definitely not be turning him on this much.  Dean's hand found it's way inside his shorts and he gently started fondling himself, flicking the lamp off with the free hand. Years of sharing motel rooms with his brother had made him master of the silent orgasm, but he hadn't accounted for the motion rocking the bed so much.  Just as he was mid-toe-curling orgasm, Cas stirred.    
  
"Dean?" he whispered, rolling over onto his back.   
  
Dean lessened his motion to a painfully slow crawl, hoping Cas wouldn't notice as he finished up.  He was glad the room was so dark. He may have been able to control the noise, but there was no way he could control the distorted faces he was making.  "Y...yeah?" he asked, finally letting go and taking a deep breath.   
  
"You're panting.  Are you okay?"  
  
"Mmmhmm.  I'm fine.  Sorry.  Go back to sleep, Cas."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah.  Just uh... nightmare.  I'm fine."  
  
"Okay..." Cas said, unconvinced.  He rolled back onto his side and curled into his pillow, falling asleep within minutes.   
  
Dean breathed a sigh of relief and slipped out of bed, cleaning himself up in the bathroom before guiltily slinking back under the covers. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up to his chin, intent on sleeping, but his brain just wouldn't shut down.     
  
_Holy fucking shit.  Cas wears panties._


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you like some help, Dean?" Cas's voice echoed through the bunker's garage as he made his way down the stairs.

Dean had been waxing the Impala, a task which he always found soothing and usually liked to do alone.  However, Cas's constant need to be of service while he was recovering was sort of endearing.

"Sure," Dean said as he went to the trunk to grab an extra chamois.  "You know what you're doin'?"    
  
Cas appeared in front of him in a pair of Dean's old basketball shorts and a faded Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt, and he began stuttering as Dean looked him up and down.  "I uh... Um. I hope it's okay that I uh... borrowed some clothes to work in," he managed.   
  
"Yeah.  Uh, no, it's okay," Dean fumbled.  "Just weird seein' you in shorts, that's all.  So uh, I got her waxed already, just need to remove it.  So just take this, and rub the wax off in circles.  If you feel the cloth dragging, it's getting too dirty, so flip it and use a clean side.  There are extra chamois in the trunk if you need 'em."  Cas nodded and set to work on the hood of the car, and Dean continued working on the passenger side.   
  
Dean hummed along to the Who song playing on the Impala's radio as he worked, letting himself get lost in the rhythmic, repetitive strokes.  Taking care of Baby was one thing that never failed to calm him. He remained in his own little world until Cas stepped over to his side to get closer to the car's windshield, bending over to reach the center.   
  
Dean closed his eyes for a brief second in concentration.  He was not going to look. No, he was definitely not going to check out Cas's ass to see what he was wearing under those shorts... those stupid, faded old basketball shorts... the ones with the string missing that were always close to falling off when Dean wore them.  Why hadn't he thrown those damn things out yet anyway?  No, he was not going to make a point of looking.  But if he got up and took a step back to admire his work and  _accidentally_  noticed, he wouldn't be at fault, right?  
  
_Fuck_.  The shorts were practically falling off his ass, and above the waistband?  Light pink.  And oh good god, they were  _frilly_. And  _holyfuckingshit_ , why the hell was he finding this so damn hot?  He was going to need a cold shower after this.  
  
"Dean?  Am I doing something wrong?" Cas suddenly asked, pausing.   
  
"Uh," Dean jumped.  "Uh.  No.  No, you're doing fine," Dean managed.   
  
Cas glanced over his shoulder at him.  "Just making sure.  Felt like you were staring at me."  
  
Dean was sure his cheeks were flushed, so he ducked his head and focused on the cloth in his hand.  "Uh, nope.  Just checking out my work, making sure I didn't miss a spot."  
  
Cas nodded and returned to the task at hand.    
  
Dean had a brief vision of Cas in nothing but those pink frilly panties, bent over the car, coyly looking back over his shoulder... maybe biting his bottom lip a little, motioning for Dean to...  _Oh fuck_.  He needed to work faster.  The sooner he got into the shower the better. He picked up the pace, trying to keep his waist out of Cas's line of vision.  The shorts he had chosen to wear left nothing to the imagination with a raging hard-on in his pants.  _Just think about something else.  Anything else,_  he pleaded with his brain, but that vision of Cas bent over the car kept popping into his head and each time it got a little dirtier... Cas spreading his legs, Cas turning around to show off the front of those pink panties, Cas beckoning him to come touch the dainty fabric. He was practically vibrating with frustration by the time they had finished the car.  He took one last long glance as Cas bent to pick up his discarded rag, awkwardly positioning his own in front of him so as to hide his little 'problem'.    
  
"So uh, thanks for the help, Cas. I'm going to have a shower," he mumbled, practically flying up the stairs before Cas could even respond.   
  
_What the hell.  Seriously, what the hell.  Why is he wearing those things, anyway?  It can't be for comfort.  Maybe he doesn't even realize they're women's underwear.  He is kind of clueless sometimes... And why am I so turned on by it?_ He allowed that vision of Cas bent over the hood of the Impala fill his mind again and angrily jerked off until his legs were shaky and weak, then he slumped against the shower wall.  _What the hell is wrong with you, Winchester?_  
  
Dean's dreams that night were no better than his daytime fantasies.  He tried so hard to put it out of his mind as he lay in bed, tossing and turning uncomfortably.  He was absolutely  _not_  going to jerk off to the image of his best friend in panties again.  It didn't matter how confused and aroused it made him, it was all sorts of wrong to be covertly jackin' it to Cas in his secret panties that Dean just happened to sneak a peek at.   He was achingly hard, but he managed to eventually fall asleep anyway, a small victory.  Unfortunately his brain wasn't quite ready to let go yet.  
  
He awoke to Cas's name on his lips and a sticky, wet pair of boxer shorts. It didn't matter that he was the only one in the room, his face was burning in embarrassment at both what he had just dreamed about and the mess in his pants.   
  
"Well that hasn't happened since junior high.  What the fuck are you doin' to me, Cas?" he sighed as he dragged himself out of bed to clean himself up.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean awoke that morning, all he wanted to do was forget about Cas, and frilly panties, and wet dreams.  He just wanted a day to himself to relax and binge-watch some Netflix and let his brain get back to normal.  All he had done was obsess over this for days now and it was starting to feel a bit pathetic.  _Yeah. I'm just going to go downstairs, grab some food, then lock myself in my bedroom all day where I can be alone and not think about anything._

He staggered down the stairs tiredly, making his way to the kitchen in search of coffee.

"Good morning, Dean," Cas said gently as Dean entered the room. He and Sam were already sitting around the kitchen table with steaming mugs of coffee in hand.

"Hey Cas," Dean said awkwardly, lowering his head so that he didn't have to look at him.  He couldn't quite deal with seeing him yet after a full night of filthy dreams.

"Are you alright, Dean?"  Cas asked anxiously.  "I could hear you moaning all night.  It sounded like you might be in pain or something."

Sam's head snapped up from his laptop.  He looked Dean over with a concerned eye, and when he was content that Dean seemed fine he finally spoke.  "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  "Must have just been another nightmare or something."  He quickly strolled over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup, doing his best to avoid any sort of eye contact.

"Huh," Sam said, sounding unconvinced.  "Well I'm glad you're finally awake.  I have a job for us today."

Dean took his coffee and slumped down at the kitchen table.  "Goddamn it," he mumbled.

"It's just a couple of hours from here," Sam continued.  "Sounds like a wraith."

"Great.  I hate those things.  Those wrist-spikes are creepy as fuck," Dean grumbled. "You comin' with us, Cas?" he asked, already pretty sure he knew the answer.

Cas nodded.

_Awesome.  Another night of sharing the bed with the guy I just had a fucking wet dream about._

"Good," Sam said.  "Finish eating and get dressed.  I want to head out soon."

::::::::::::::::::::

These were the kind of nights Dean hated; the nights he spent worrying about his little brother, regardless of how many times Sammy said he was fine.  The hunt for the wraith had ended in it's death, however not before Sam was poisoned by it's venom and spent an hour huddled in a corner hallucinating.  Dean knew damn well that once the wraith was dead, the venom wore off, but that didn't stop him from worrying about how Sam was coping mentally.

Sam, of course, assured him he was fine and didn't want to talk about it, and he headed for the shower as soon as they arrived at their motel, leaving Dean and Cas alone again.

"Soon as I'm sure Sammy's okay, I'm going straight to bed," Dean said tiredly.  "I'm fucking exhausted."

Cas nodded.  "It was a long day.  I don't know how you two do this day in and day out," he said, digging through his borrowed duffle bag.

"Someone has to I guess," Dean shrugged.

Cas nodded.  "I'm going to change," he said, holding up his sweatpants.  "Would you mind...?" he made a swooping motion with his finger and Dean turned around to give him some privacy, stripping his own jeans off in the process.  He picked up his pants and folded them neatly for morning, when something in front of him suddenly caught his eye.   _A mirror._ A fucking decorative  _mirror_  giving him a perfect view of Cas, who had just stripped his shirt and pants off

 _Dontlookdontlookdontlook_ , he begged himself, but his curiosity got the best of him.  He let out a little groan as Cas bent over and stepped into his sleep pants, eyeing the translucent black mesh panel on the back of his underwear which left absolutely nothing to the imagination.  He hungrily eyed the thin strap running across each of Cas's hips and wondered how the hell the damn thing even managed to stay on.

Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath.  Oh god, why did he look?  He felt like an asshole.  Not to mention, there was no way he could sleep in the same bed with Cas knowing he was wearing see-through panties.  He quickly climbed under the blankets as Cas finished changing, mostly to hide yet another awkward boner.

"Are you gonna move over or do you want me to sleep by the wall?" Cas asked, motioning past him to the other side of the bed.

"I don't sleep by the wall," Dean said resolutely. "No place to hide my gun."

"Okay," Cas said, planting his knee into the mattress and crawling over him.  He groaned as Cas's leg brushed his already throbbing erection, and Cas paused to give him a strange look.

"What?"

"N...Nothing," Dean said quickly.  "Nothing."

Cas shrugged and pulled the blanket up to his chin, just as Sam came walking out of the bathroom.

"Well don't you two look comfy?" Sam teased as he finger-combed through his wet hair. "Almost like you're getting used to sharing a bed already."

Dean rolled his eyes.  "Fuck off, Sam.  I guess you're doing okay then.  And to think I was worried..."

"I told you I'm fine, Dean.  Get some sleep. We'll head out early and hit that diner you pointed out for breakfast."  Sam snapped off the lamp and crawled into his bed.

Dean shifted nervously and rolled on his side, facing Sam.  "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" he begged.  "Because if you do uh, I'm all ears."  He really didn't want Sam to fall asleep yet; he wanted to be distracted from the little problem lying just a few inches away from him in the shoddy motel's double bed.

Sam sighed dramatically.  "Dean, I'm fine.  Seriously.  Elbow him for me, Cas."

"I don't feel comfortable doing that, Sam," Cas mumbled from his side of the bed.  "I believe Dean would retaliate toward me, rather than you."

Sam laughed.  "It's okay, I wasn't serious.  Get some sleep, guys."

Dean sighed and rolled onto his back, now shoulder-to-shoulder with Cas.  "Damn double bed isn't big enough for two grown men," he grumbled.

Cas laughed faintly and turned toward the wall to make more room.  As usual, he was asleep within minutes while Dean lay there tossing and turning, trying to get his damn brain to stop thinking about Cas's ass in panties. He rolled over again, glancing over Cas's sleeping form in the dark. The moon was bright enough to illuminate the room just a bit through the threadbare curtains, casting shadows along every muscle of Cas's shirtless torso.  Dean suddenly had an overwhelming urge to  _touch_ , to run his hands up and down his back and shoulders. He wanted to nibble at that wide-open expanse of skin on his neck, wanted to press his body close, grip him in his arms and rut against him until they were both sweaty and breathless.

 _Oookay_.   _It might be time to admit I have a problem_ , he thought.  _I wonder if those panties are see-through in the front too...  Fuck._ He was painfully hard now and biting down hard on his lip to distract himself from shoving his hand down his pants and going to town again.   _Sleep, dammit.  Just sleep._

A faint noise tore him from his thoughts and he jumped guiltily.

"Mmmmm," Cas moaned.  "Dean..."

 _Holy shit._  There was no way he heard that right. 

Cas started thrusting his hips a little as he moaned again.   Dean shot a panicked glance at Sam's bed, and thankfully Sam was still gently snoring.  He had never been more thankful for Sammy being a sound sleeper than he was now.

"Dean," Cas moaned breathlessly.  
  
Oh hell no.  He couldn't deal with this.  He was already aching with need and want, and Cas was just a few inches away, wearing crazy-hot panties and having dirty dreams about him?   His thoughts of jerking off were thwarted however, when Cas suddenly slid in closer to him, pressing his back up to Dean's chest.

"C...Cas," he whispered desperately.  "Cas!"

"Mmmmm."

He reached forward and gently tapped Cas on the hip, and Cas jolted awake.   
  
"What?  What's wrong?" he gasped groggily.  "Oh."  He glanced over his shoulder, studying the situation carefully before shrugging and sleepily pulling Dean's arm around his waist.   
  
"Cas!  What the hell, man?" Dean hissed.   
  
"I'm sorry.  Are you not comfortable?" Cas asked innocently.   
  
"No, I'm... I'm just..."  Dammit.  He  _was_  pretty comfortable, aside from the fact that his dick was practically twitching against Cas's ass.   
  
"Then go back to sleep," Cas mumbled, snoring again within seconds.   
  
  
Dean sighed deeply. There was no way in hell he was going to sleep tonight.   All this time he'd been avoiding because he never thought Cas would be interested but maybe, just maybe...  He snuggled in closer and buried his face in the junction of Cas's neck and shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss there.  Cas moaned happily in response.   
  
That settled it. Tomorrow he really had to do something about this...


	4. Chapter 4

The bunker was eerily quiet, so Dean carried his laptop into the kitchen and cranked up some Zeppelin.  He was thankful for the much-needed day off, and it was kind of nice to not have Sam bitching about his music for once.  Sam, the nerd that he was, had decided to spend his day off at the library, while Cas was currently hogging all the hot water in the shower again.

Dean dug through the refrigerator, pulling out a collection of condiments and a package of ground beef and he began making his famous burgers for lunch.   Ever since they had moved into the bunker, cooking had become a bit of a guilty pleasure for him. He'd begun cooking dinner a few times a week and he was pretty damn good at it. After all, he'd been cooking for Sammy since he was old enough to reach the stove, so he never understood why Sam was so amazed when he took to cooking again.

Cas came drifting into the kitchen a few minutes later, drawn in by the smell of food.

"Hungry?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded.  "I could eat."

"Good.  Grab us some drinks and we'll eat in the library."  He followed Cas into the bunker's main room, balancing two plates and his laptop in his arms.

"So what are you gonna do with your day off today, Cas?" Dean asked, sliding a plate over to him.

Cas picked up his burger and took a bite, tilting his head thoughtfully.  "I'm not sure.  I'm not quite up to par yet, but I'm also quite uncomfortable doing nothing.  This is  _delicious_  by the way.  One benefit of not having full Grace is that I can taste food again," he said before taking another huge bite.

"Man, I _live_ for days of doing nothing.  Of course that happens like four days a year.  I'm gonna just hide out in my bedroom binge-watching TV all day.  You're welcome to join me if you want," Dean said, kicking himself for sounding a bit too eager.

Cas shrugged.  "Sure."  He popped the last bite of his burger into his mouth and moaned happily, causing Dean to stifle a moan of his own

:::::::::::::

Once they had finished arguing over what to watch - Dean had wanted to watch Die Hard, Cas wanted to watch some documentary about the mating habits of honeybees - they settled on Game of Thrones, propping themselves up on pillows and getting as comfortable as possible.

Cas yawned and stretched lazily, his shirt inching up to divulge the smooth, tanned muscle underneath, and Dean bit back a groan.  The too-big jeans he had borrowed from Dean sat low on his hips, exposing a V-line to die for. Where the hell had Cas been hiding that body?  He had a slender build but the muscle definition of a marathon runner or a swimmer, and Dean found it all kinds of attractive.

As Cas stretched again, shifting on the bed, Dean suddenly spotted it - a thin hot pink strap peeking out across Cas's left hip. Dean closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, torn between trying to behave himself or making a move on him.  He'd known deep down that he had feelings for Cas for a long time, but it wasn't something he'd ever planned on admitting out loud.  But the sudden thoughts and visuals he was having now were way too frequent and intense to ignore. He'd even had dreams about  _snuggling_  with Cas one night.   _Snuggling_. Dean Winchester didn't snuggle. Still, he'd woken up with a smile on his face and every time he thought about it, it inexplicably gave him butterflies in his stomach.

_What to do, what to do._

He shifted on the bed and stretched, 'accidentally' moving in closer so that they were practically shoulder-to-shoulder now, and Cas groaned softly.

_What was that?_

Sleeping.  Cas was fucking sleeping. Awesome. Dean huffed and rolled onto his side, staring at him for a moment.  God, he just wanted to touch him... He chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he watched the rise and fall of Cas's chest as he napped, blissfully unaware of Dean's wandering eyes. Dean wasn't really sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he was dragging a finger softly across the exposed skin of Cas's midriff.  Then two fingers, just gently stroking the lines of muscle across Cas's stomach and hips.  Cas twitched and sighed happily, so he placed his hand on Cas's hip and thumbed over the sharply defined 'V' muscle, just brushing against it, almost lovingly. He was so wrapped up in his own little world, that the raspy voice behind him made him jump.

"Dean?  What are you doing?" Cas asked.

"Oh!  I uh. Um.  Shit..."  He yanked his hand back as if he'd been burned.

"It feels nice," Cas yawned. "You don't have to stop." Cas grabbed Dean's hand and placed it back on his hip.

 _Huh?_ Well okay then.  Give Dean Winchester an inch and he's going to take a mile...  He caressed his hip for a moment, then slid his hand up Cas's t-shirt, splaying his fingers wide as he ran them back down his chest.

"Dean?"  Cas's voice was hesitant and breathy now, and Dean was pretty sure he'd just fucked up.

"Yeah?" Dean cringed.

"Do that again."

Dean huffed out a tiny, disbelieving laugh, but he leaned into Cas this time, sliding his hand up under his shirt and back down.  Cas's head shot up, watching him curiously, eyes squinted and head cocked slightly to the side, and Dean couldn't help but think he looked like a confused puppy.  Cas's hand somehow found the back of Dean's head, and he raked his fingertips through the hair at the nape of his neck, eliciting a satisfied purr from Dean.

Usually Dean would have dove in feet first by now, but Cas was just staring at him, still looking utterly perplexed.   _Shit_.   For a few minutes, they just sat staring, until suddenly Cas pushed him down onto his back and slid his hand up Dean's shirt, mimicking the caressing Dean had just done.

Cas's awkwardness was somewhat endearing, and Dean smiled up at him. Cas was still staring, scrutinizing him like he was the most fascinating creature he'd ever laid eyes on. And without warning, he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to Dean's; just a light, fumbling kiss that had Dean's head reeling already.

Dean started moving his lips against his softly, as if he were afraid that too much motion might scare him away.  Cas's eyes stayed closed as he pulled away, and he was trying hard to catch his breath over the pounding of his heart.  Dean let his hand slip to the side of his cheek in gentle reassurance, and Cas's eyes fluttered open slowly.  He smiled before pressing forward again, and Dean guided Cas's hands to his face as he let his own slip to the small of Cas's back. Their mouths met again in tiny, teasing kisses and Dean couldn't remember when he'd last kissed someone so gently.

Cas suddenly pressed his body in close to him and Dean ran with it - rolling Cas onto his back and slotting himself between his legs.  Cas's eyes widened and he made a pathetic whimpering noise in the back of his throat as his hips automatically rocked forward. Dean went in for the kiss this time, and everything suddenly got dirtier as the their tongues decide to join the party, Dean licking into his mouth like he couldn't get enough and Cas awkwardly trying to suck on Dean's tongue.

Cas let out long, needy, guttural moan as Dean's hips rubbed against him.  "Dean," he gasped. "This is so..."

"So what?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"...long overdue."

Dean grinned and nodded, pulling Cas forward enough to ruck up his shirt and toss it across the room, and Cas followed suit, slowly easing Dean's t-shirt up over his head. Dean lowered himself down for another kiss, gently rubbing himself against the rapidly growing bulge in Cas's pants.

"Dean, " Cas gasped, subconsciously licking his lips.  "I need... I need you to...."

"Shh, I know," Dean said soothingly. He backed away long enough to unbutton and unzip Cas's pants.  With all that was happening, he'd completely forgot about the little strap of pink, completely forgotten about panties until he unzipped to see hot pink satin staring him in the face.  He pressed a hand to his mouth, grinning like an idiot at the little scrap of fabric that was so taboo yet so incredibly sexy, and still so awkwardly  _Cas_.  Something about the whole situation made him both giddy and horny as hell.   
  
"Dean?" Cas suddenly asked as he paused just a little too long.  "What's wro... Oh shit.  Shit!"  He quickly grabbed his pants and zipped, backing himself away on the bed.   "I can explain this... I uh..."  Cas was gazing at him now with a look of sheer terror on his face.   
  
"Cas..."  
  
"No, Dean.  I um.  I... I should just go."  Cas rolled off the bed and quickly retreated for the door.   



	5. Chapter 5

"C'mon, Cas, open the door," Dean pleaded.  He was standing in the middle of the hallway yelling through Cas's locked bedroom door, and he was pretty damn thankful that Sam wasn't home to see him.  "It's not a big deal.  Really.  Please let me in, Cas,"  He sighed and leaned his back against the door, slumping down until he was sitting on the floor. "I'm not leavin', so just open up already."  Dean tilted his head back and listened for any sign of movement, but the room remained eerily quiet. He sat there for what felt like an eternity until he heard the quiet click of the lock. Slowly he stood, taking a minute to steady his nerves before opening the door.

Cas was curled up on his bed with his face buried in a pillow, and he didn't look up as Dean entered the room.  "What do you want, Dean?" he asked flatly.

Dean didn't answer.  He simply crawled into bed behind him and slipped an arm around his waist. Cas grabbed his wrist and tried to shove him away but Dean managed to reverse it, gripping Cas's wrist and wrestling him down onto his back. "Would you just look at me?" he yelled.

Cas's jaw was set in a hard line, his eyes flashed in anger.   Without his Grace they were evenly matched in strength and he didn't appreciate being manhandled.  "What do you want me to say?"

"You don't have to say anything!  You could just forget about it and we can go back to where we were ten minutes ago, before you freaked the fuck out when I caught a glimpse of your... panties," he choked out.

Cas's face reddened.  His nostrils flared as he clenched his jaw again and if he'd been at full power, Dean would have wondered if he was going to cry or smite him.

"Stop it, Cas," Dean loosened his grip and let one hand wander up to brush his hair back off his forehead.  "Just stop."

"Dean, I..."

"You don't have to explain.  It's not a big deal.  Really."

"No, but..."

"Fine.  If you're that embarrassed about them, why are you wearing them?"

Cas took a deep breath.  "Because I like them," he spat out. "I like the way they feel, okay?"  He turned his head away and sighed.

"Sooo... what's the problem then?"

"I don't know!  Your whole stupid society says I  _should_  be ashamed.  But I don't know why!  You humans and your needless gendering of items!  Why does a piece of clothing need to be gendered anyway?  Why can't you just wear what you like?"

Dean looked at him thoughtfully.  "I don't know Cas.  But you  _should_  be able to wear whatever the hell you want."

"I just... when Charlie took me shopping, I..."

"Charlie took you shopping?"

Cas nodded.  "I've been borrowing your clothes but I didn't feel right borrowing your underwear."

Dean shrugged in agreement.

"Anyway we were walking past the women's section and I said that I wished it were acceptable to wear um... stuff like this. And Charlie convinced me that I should wear whatever I want. But she also said I should probably not let the two of you see them," he sighed.

"Aw, Cas, I..."

"Dean, they're just so much prettier!  Not boring and utilitarian like boxer shorts.  And they feel so nice and... why are you smiling?"

"Because I think you're kind of adorable.  And for what it's worth, I think they're sexy."

"Y...you do?"

Dean nodded. "You have  _no_  idea how much they turn me on..."

"Dean," Cas protested, embarrassed.

"Cas, to be honest, its the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen.  Now, if you're done pouting, can I see them?" Dean asked, leaning in and pressing a few tiny kisses to the side of Cas's neck.  Cas whimpered and nodded shyly.

Dean slowly began kissing and licking a trail down Cas's chest, down his stomach until he reached the waistband of his jeans.  He paused, long enough to look up and smile at Cas, who was staring at him breathlessly.  Slowly, he again opened the button and undid the zipper, but this time, he gripped the denim and tugged.  Cas lifted his hips, allowing him to pull them down off his legs and Dean let out a pleased growl at his first glimpse of Cas wearing nothing but hot pink satin panties.

"Oh god, Cas," he moaned. Tentatively, he stroked his finger down the silky material and Cas twitched, his half-hard cock quickly rising.  "These look amazing on you," Dean breathed, marveling at the strangely erotic combination of tanned skin, pink satin, and dark hair.  Cas was plenty masculine and a bit hairy but he was also impeccably well-groomed down there.  Where the hell did an angel learn about manscaping, anyway?

"Take your pants off," Cas said hoarsely.

Dean backed off of him long enough to strip off his pants, then crawled back up the bed, nuzzling the growing bulge in the pink satin that was straining to hold him. He mouthed at the fabric gently, sucking the tip of him through the wet cloth.

"Dean!" Cas gasped, his entire body twitching.  "Please!  More.  I need..."  He wasn't even sure what he needed, but he was sure he needed more of it.

Dean grinned, teasingly tugging at one of the straps with his teeth and Cas's growled in frustration, fisting his hand in the back of Dean's hair.  "Dean..." he warned.

"Alright, alright," Dean laughed, crawling back up over Cas's body, Cas rolled his hips against him desperately, craving the friction of cloth against cloth, feeling his hard cock slotting up next to his.  Dean smiled down at him, cupping his face gently, and Cas surged forward, mashing their lips together and kissing hard.

Dean pulled back to press a line of teasing kisses down his neck, making Cas mewl loudly.  "Please..." he rasped.

"You really want to do this?" Dean whispered, gently tugging on his earlobe with his teeth.

Cas nodded frantically.

"Okay... shit.  Um... one problem.  Lube is in my bedroom..." Dean groaned as he continued to rut against him.

Cas shook his head and pointed to his nightstand.  "Drawer," he breathed.

"You dirty angel, you," Dean purred. He sat up and tugged at Cas's underwear, sliding them down over his legs and freeing him from the straining fabric.  He couldn't help but eye him hungrily for a moment before he tugged his own off then reached for the bottle.   "So uh,"  he said, suddenly nervous as he drizzled a little lube into his hand.  "You done this before?"

"No," Cas rasped.  "Well, maybe with my finger," he admitted sheepishly.

Dean huffed nervously.  "Same..."

Cas guided his hand between his legs in reassurance and Dean nodded, slowly rubbing little circles around his dusky pink entrance.

"Yeah," Cas moaned.  "Don't stop."

Gently, Dean pressed a finger inside him up to the second knuckle and Cas groaned, a minute later bucking his hips up, urging Dean to slide it in further. Dean crooked his finger a little, rubbing deliberately against his prostate before prodding at him with a second finger.  He pushed past the tight ring of muscle with more resistance this time and Cas hissed and bared his teeth for a moment.

"You okay?" Dean whispered.

"Give me a minute," Cas grunted.  He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Okay," he whispered.

Dean started moving his fingers slowly in and out, then splayed and rotated them a bit as Cas writhed beneath him.

"Enough, Dean," Cas wheezed.  "Please..."

Dean slid his fingers out slowly as Cas whined and began touching himself to make up for the loss.  He grabbed the lube and quickly slicked himself up, then planted a hand under each of Cas's knees and pushed back to give himself a better angle.  He glanced at Cas once more to make sure he was still okay.

Cas nodded in response, licking his lips absently. 

Dean lined up and slowly inched into him.  Cas cried out as he sunk in deeper and deeper until he bottomed out flush against his ass. His jaw dropped open, his eyes scrunched, and he looked up at Dean with equal parts discomfort, pleasure, and disbelief as he let out a long, low groan.  Cas was whimpering, a pained sort of panting, and Dean moved forward a little, letting his arms support Cas's legs as he shoved forward to kiss him. 

"It'll get better," Dean whispered. 

Cas nodded tearfully.  After a few minutes of Dean's kissing and wiping away tears, he let out a giant exhale and finally whispered, "Okay.  More."

Dean slowly began thrusting, tiny movements at first that already had Cas's hands digging into the blanket beneath him and whispering his name reverently.   Within minutes, he was up on his knees, fingers of one hand digging firmly into Cas's hip, the other wrapped tightly around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. As soon as he found the spot that made Cas's toes curl, he sped up, slamming into him harder as Cas sobbed frantically in pleasure.    
  
"Dean, I'm gonna... Dean!" Cas mewled desperately.   
  
"Come, gorgeous."  Dean dove forward again, kissing the moans and dirty noises right out of his mouth as Cas's nails dug into his shoulders. With a sharp cry, Cas began to come, trembling as he coated his stomach and Dean's hand in a sticky, white mess.     
  
Before he could even register what was happening, Cas was flipped onto his stomach, and Dean was riding him hard. His hands were locked on his hips, shoving him roughly into the bed with each thrust, and Cas just lay there moaning and taking it. When he finally found the energy to prop himself up, Dean slipped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest, before yanking him up on his knees.  Cas was feeling faint; it was getting harder to support his own weight in his weakened state, but Dean kept him upright, kissing and sucking little bites into his shoulders and neck as he sharply snapped his hips.  Just when Cas thought he might fall forward, Dean's arms locked around him like a vice and he jerked suddenly.    
  
"Shit, oh fuck, fuck, yeah, right there, oh fuck, yeah Cas, fuck!"   
  
His teeth sunk into Cas's neck, then made their way up to nip at his earlobe as he frantically started shaking and moaning,  Cas's name a breathy whisper on his lips as he came.   
  
They stayed there for a long moment, Cas's neck craned back so they could kiss and suck hungrily at each other before Dean finally collapsed forward.  He lowered Cas down onto the bed gently and pulled out, then sprawled on his back, pulling Cas in close to his chest.  For a while, neither of them spoke, they just lay there basking in the afterglow until their bodies were so hot and sweat-soaked they had to pull back for a breather.   
  
Dean turned onto his side and looked at Cas, grabbing his hand and softly stroking his thumb over the rough skin of his knuckles.  He was mesmerized by the sight of Cas in front of him - the blissful smile playing at his lips, cheeks sweaty and flushed red, the dreamy, hazy look in his eyes, his hair splayed every which way. For someone who was usually so meticulously pulled together, Cas looked even sexier in post-coital bliss.   
  
"Dean..." Cas finally uttered in a wrecked, gravely voice.  "That was... It was so... "    
  
"Yeah," Dean laughed.  "It was."  
  
"Where... where did that come from?" Cas panted, curling himself tighter against Dean's chest.   
  
"Mmm," Dean sighed, pressing a light kiss to his sweaty forehead.  "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"MmmHmm.   _So_  long."  
  
Cas smiled and huffed a little noise of astonishment.  "Me too."  
  
"You know, Sammy always says we're practically dating as it is," Dean admitted. "I suspect he made us sleep in the same bed on purpose this week."  
  
A lazy laugh escaped Cas as he stretched languidly.  "Remind me to thank him later.  I had the dirtiest dream about you that one night."  
  
"Dirtier than this?"  
  
"Hmm.  I suppose not.  Except there was some playful spanking."  
  
Dean hummed his approval. "Like it rough, do you angel?  Oh I can do rough.  Next time."  
  
Cas's eyes widened.  "There will be a next time?"  
  
Dean burst into laughter.  "Holy shit.  Yes.  I mean, if you want there to be.  I mean, I'd kinda like more than sex with you to be honest, but I'll take what I can get."  
  
"I'd like that too," Cas said shyly.    
  
"Good.  Now let me kiss you again..."  
  
After a long session of playful, teasing kisses, Dean took him in his arms again and sighed contentedly.  "Cas?"  
  
"Yes Dean?"  
  
"You know this means you have to try on all of those panties for me..."  
  
"Dean!" Cas flushed, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Please?"    
  
"Alright.  Just for you, I will," he promised, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
Dean grinned and squeezed him tighter. "Hey Cas?  I uh... I... Well, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know.  I love you too, Dean."


End file.
